Tudo é possivel para Milo de Escorpião
by Kagamichin
Summary: Será que tudo é possível para Milo? Inclusive conquistar certo aquariano? Nosso querido escorpião irá conseguir conquistalo e de primeira? Só lendo para saber... [PoisonxIce][Lemon][Eu preciso de reviews... please...]


Desclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas ainda o terei

**Desclaimer:** _Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas ainda o terei! Principalmente os Gêmeos! - risada maléfica -_

**Titulo:** _Tudo é possível para Milo de Escorpião_

**Autora:** _Gemini Sakura_

**Capítulos:** _Único!_

**Classificação:** _M_

**Summary:** _Será que tudo é possível para Milo? Inclusive conquistar certo aquariano? Nosso querido escorpião irá conseguir conquista-lo e de primeira? Só lendo para saber... (PoisonxIce)(Lemon)_

**Tudo é possível para Milo de Escorpião**

Tudo poderia acontecer, com certa declaração, usando as palavras corretas, no momento certo, sem precipitações, gaguejos ou erros. Estava tudo certo. Não havia como falhar, tinha sugerido um jantar, ele aceitou e ainda se ofereceu para fazê-lo. Tudo estava indo conforme o esperado. Não pensou duas vezes em entrar ao chegar à frente da décima primeira casa. Seu guardião o esperava, trajando uma calça social preta, uma camiseta levemente social branca e seus cabelos ruivos estavam penteados e presos suavemente em um coque, deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre a face alva. O grego, que até então apenas havia entrado na casa, e acabou logo de cara, se deparando com o francês, ficou boquiaberto com a visão deslumbrante que estava tendo, isso apenas deixava-o com mais vontade de continuar com sua conquista. O grego trajava uma calça jeans de tom escuro, uma camiseta não muito social azul, seus cabelos loiros estavam presos em um baixo rabo-de-cavalo, também deixando algumas mechas caírem sobre a face bronzeada.

— Nossa Camus, você está lindo.

Milo não conseguiu evitar o comentário. Em resposta, Camus, deu um sorriso de canto imperceptível e, logo, disse:

— Olha quem falando. Você está também, e devo acrescentar que você não parece o mesmo Milo de escorpião que conheço.

— Pois é... Mas espera ai! Como assim eu não pareço com o 'mesmo Milo de escorpião que conheço'?

— Esqueça mon ami.

"_Pode parar de dizer 'mon ami', porque é hoje que você será, MEU Camyu"_ – Milo dá um sorriso malicioso, que passa despercebido por Camus, este estava indo em direção a sala –

— Não irá vir?

— Ah! Sim, estou indo.

"_Ele vai ser meu, custe o que custar, nem que eu, Milo de escorpião, tenha que embebedar o inabalável, Camus de aquário!"_ – pensa Milo determinado –

Na sala do aquariano, podia perceber o quanto requintado era. Havia dois sofás, um de três lugares e outro de dois, de cor marfim, com almofadas escarlates, o de três lugares estava à frente de um rack, onde tinha uma televisão, não muito grande, um DVD, uma pequena escultura e atrás um quadro (N/A: Moderno não? o.o). O outro sofá estava ao lado, do de três lugares, ficando de costas para a entrada da casa. No centro da sala, havia uma mesa, onde o aquariano ajeitou dois pratos, um de frente para o outro, os talheres ao lado dos pratos, junto a guardanapos, duas taças e um bom champanhe. Ao chegar à sala, Milo não esperava que aquele francês fosse fazer tudo aquilo apenas para um jantar.

— E então, o que achou?

— Maravilhoso, aposto que o jantar irá estar melhor ainda.

— Merci. Só um instante que irei terminar o nosso jantar.

— Tudo bem.

Milo sentou-se em um dos sofás e começou a observar o aquariano de longe. Precisaria treinar mentalmente como iria se declarar, não queria que saísse absolutamente nada errado, principalmente porque fora Camus que resolveu fazer o jantar. Após passar alguns minutos, Camus, voltava para a sala, colocando o jantar na mesa. Milo esperou o francês sentar-se, este serviu o champanhe a ambos e como um bom anfitrião, serviu o convidado. O jantar seguiu sem muita conversa, apenas um _'Está uma delicia'_, por parte de Milo, e um _'Merci'_, por parte de Camus. Ao terminarem, Milo insistiu em levar os pratos e talheres para a cozinha, o aquariano não fez objeção alguma, apenas pediu para que não quebrasse nada e deixasse largado de qualquer jeito, como o escorpião sempre fazia. Voltando para a sala, o escorpião resolveu por sua tática em prática. Sentou-se ao lado de Camus, no sofá de três lugares e começou a conversar.

— Nos conhecemos há tanto tempo, até parece que a pouco nós dois ficávamos se metendo com os cavaleiros de prata e azucrinando a vida do mestre do santuário...

— Correção Milo: Você.

— Ah ta tudo bem, mas no fim você também entrava.

— Para salvar a sua pele.

— É mesmo e sempre deu certo. Afinal, você era, ou melhor, é o 'Senhor Certinho' do santuário. Talvez só perca para o Mu ou para o Shaka.

— Milo, o que acha de pararmos de falar sobre a minha pessoa? Oui?

— Okay, okay...

Um silêncio incômodo paira na sala. Milo se remexe um pouco no sofá, este parecia estar incômodo com algo. E estava. Seus pensamentos não paravam de vir e todos eles voltados para Camus, que estava sentado ao seu lado, olhando algum ponto da sala. O escorpião olha de canto para a perfeição que estava sentada ao lado, percorre com um olhar felino e faminto por todo o corpo. Para seus olhos naquela boca convidativa, que estava entreaberta, Milo estava se controlando o máximo para não agarrar aquele Deus. A sensação que tinha era como se ele estivesse ali só esperando o Escorpião dar o bote.

Enquanto, Milo comia Camus com os olhos, o cavaleiro de aquário estava perdido em seus pensamentos, vez que outra olhava de canto para o escorpião, que por incrível que pareça, não percebia que ele o olhava. Camus sentia-se muito incômodo com o olhar do escorpião sobre si, tanto que acabou perdendo a linha de raciocínio quando percebeu que Milo olhava para seu sexo descaradamente (N/A: Milo perva ò-ó mas gostoso xD). O aquariano ficou levemente rubro e sem esperar mais quebrou o silêncio, mesmo falando num sussurro:

— Vai ficar mais quanto tempo me olhando desse jeito? – Camus fitou o escorpião, que pareceu acordar e perceber o que estava fazendo. –

— Ah desculpa Camus, é que ta um tédio ficar aqui sem fazer absolutamente nada. E a única coisa interessante que eu vejo por aqui é você.

Camus por pouco não mudou sua expressão indiferente para uma de total surpresa. Também se conteve em não deixar que um mísero sorriso de satisfação, aparecesse em sua face. Não havia como negar, o francês havia amado a última frase do grego.

"_Argh! Camus, mais quanto tempo vai ficar ali parado, me olhando, sem nem ao menos falar alguma coisa. Como eu gostaria de poder ler seus pensamentos agora..."_

Milo não agüentava mais todo aquele silêncio por parte do aquariano, e ele mesmo não estava mais agüentando ficar só olhando aquele francês. Precisava, necessitava tocá-lo, beijá-lo, agarrá-lo. Ali, agora, nesse exato momento. E não esperou mais, começou a engatinhar pelo sofá até ficar cara-a-cara com ele. Camus percebendo a aproximação virou o rosto, porém Milo estava tão próximo que sem querer roçaram os lábios, algo um tanto superficial, mas que deixou Milo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, e um Camus totalmente constrangido. O escorpião aproximou-se do ouvido de Camus e falou num tom sensual e rouco:

— Porque evitar Camus? Sei que quer. Eu quero, eu preciso de você.

Dizendo isso, Milo dá uma leve mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Camus, que estremece levemente com o toque. O grego desce para o pescoço e começa a massageá-lo com a língua. O francês não tinha reação, precisava urgentemente tomar uma decisão e esta parecia não querer ser tão coerente e racional quanto o cavaleiro. Milo acariciou o abdômen bem definido de Camus, por debaixo da blusa que usava, percebendo que Camus não iria o impedir, logo levantou a peça de roupa, que não estava deixando ter um contato maior. Voltando a realidade, Camus empurra Milo, que cai no sofá.

— Já chega Milo. Volte para o seu templo.

O aquariano se levanta e vai em direção aos seus aposentos. Milo por um instante fica espantado com a reação do outro, mas não desiste e vai atrás do aquariano. Quando Camus estava perto de seu quarto, sente ser prensado contra a parede fria do corredor e um corpo quente, juntamente com uma boca faminta grudados em si. Milo beijava e mordia levemente a boca de Camus, enquanto segurava as mãos do aquariano em cima de sua cabeça para que assim, não o empurra-se. Milo separa a sua boca da boca do francês e o olha nos olhos.

— Camus, é tão complicado de entender que eu preciso de você!? É tão complicado de entender que você não é apenas um simples amigo!?

Camus nada diz, apenas baixa o olhar, deixando alguns fios da franja cobrir os olhos.

— Camus, eu te amo! Te amo desde quando nos conhecemos! Caramba! Será que é complicado você entender!? (N/A: Cá entre nós, Camus é baka quando quer u.ú Gomen aos que amam o Camus, assim como eu xD)

Milo se altera um pouco, mas logo se acalma e continua:

— Eu duvido que não sinta o mesmo por mim. Se quiser não precisa falar, mas apenas faça um gesto. Se quiser me congelar aqui e agora, eu entendo. Mas Camus, pense muito bem antes de fazê-lo, ou melhor, não pense, porque quando começa a pensar tudo nunca dá certo para mim!

Milo soltou o aquariano e se afastou. Este ainda com os olhos baixos, ainda absorvia todas as palavras ditas por Milo. _"Milo... Você tem razão, se eu não parasse sempre para pensar, quem sabe estaríamos juntos desde quando menores..."_

_**Flashback On**_

_Era uma tarde ensolarada e quente no santuário. Um garoto de cabelos ondulados, loiros, de olhos azuis e moreno, corria junto com outro garoto de cabelos lisos ruivos, olhos azuis e de pele alva. Ambos fugiam de alguns cavaleiros mais velhos, que foram pegos em mais uma das brincadeiras do moreno e que este meteu o ruivo no meio, sem nem ao menos o garoto ter algo a ver com a história. Ao longe, Milo avistou algumas pedras enormes, este teve a brilhante idéia de se esconder ali, junto com Camus. Ao chegarem no local, Milo puxou Camus com força para trás das grandes pedras, a tempo dos outros cavaleiros não os virem se escondendo, porém ao puxar Camus, Milo o jogou contra a rocha e o prensou contra a mesma, sem querer. Ambos ficaram com os rostos pertos, escutavam o coração acelerado um do outro, suas faces estavam vermelhas por causa da corrida e suas bocas perigosamente perto. Milo num ato impensável junta sua boca com a de Camus, este surpreso apenas arregala os olhos, logo Milo aprofunda o beijo e o ruivo deixa-se levar, mas não durou muito, pois os pensamentos racionais de Camus vieram. O que o fez afastar Milo e dizer um simples: 'Não está certo, não podemos' e sair dali, esquecendo o ocorrido._

_**Flashback Off**_

Milo já estava receoso quanto ao silencio do aquariano, baixou o olhar e direcionou-se para a saída da casa de aquário, sem dizer uma palavra se quer. Camus levantou os olhos e viu Milo chegando ao fim do corredor e logo depois sumir de sua vista. Camus novamente foi tomado por seus pensamentos racionais e lógicos.

"_Argh! Camus, o que você está fazendo!? Milo tem razão, será que não consigo uma vez sequer esquecer a racionalidade e agir impulsivamente, como aquele escorpião gostoso e desgraçado!?"_ (N/A: E olha que eram pensamentos racionais o.o Imaginem se não fosse xD)

Camus suspirou pesado e quando se deu por conta, já estava correndo até a entrada de seu templo. Chegando lá, viu Milo nos primeiros degraus da entrada, pronto para descer o próximo. O aquariano não esperou mais, foi em direção de Milo, o prensando contra uma pilastra, antes de tomar sua boca disse num sussurro: "Je't aime" e por fim tomou a boca do escorpião com desejo e paixão. Milo não acreditou quando se sentiu sendo pressionado contra a pilastra, acabou se espantando com a repentina ação do francês, nunca imaginaria Camus, o todo controlado do Santuário, perdendo a racionalidade tão depressa, a ponto de nem mesmo Milo, poder fazer algum movimento ou dizer alguma palavra e claro, que como o escorpião não era burro nem nada, se entregou completamente ao beijo, correspondendo igualmente. Separaram-se ofegantes, o olhar que Camus lançara para Milo deixou-o sem argumentos, palavras ou gestos, simplesmente, Milo sentia-se desarmado contra aquele Deus a sua frente. Milo apenas pode ficar boquiaberto, principalmente pela frase dita antes mesmo num sussurro. Quem diria Camus de Aquário dizendo isso.

— Seu desgraçado, nunca mais comece uma coisa para depois não terminar.

Milo apenas escutava com os olhos fixos nos do aquariano.

— E mais uma coisa seu aracnídeo, nunca mais dê as costas para mim sem antes falar alguma coisa comigo.

Camus quase congelou Milo com o olhar dessa vez, o qual fez o escorpião dar um sorriso malicioso e logo retrucar:

— Se eu continuar não falando nada e dando as costas para você, você irá vir atrás de mim?

— Mas é obvio que não!

— Então vou te contar dois segredinhos. Primeiro: Fiz tudo isso de propósito, só para te ver saindo da racionalidade e vindo correndo atrás de mim e Segundo: Minha intenção antes era de ter te empurrado para o quarto e ter te jogado naquela cama. Mas como você é muito teimoso acabei achando melhor você vir atrás de mim (N/A: Malvado não? o.o). Não foi um plano brilhante? Inclusive deu bem certo. A não ser pela parte de eu não ter chegado a tempo na casa de escorpião, afinal, era para você ter me seguido até lá.

Agora, foi á vez de Camus ficar boquiaberto. Como aquele escorpiãozinho podia fazer uma coisa dessas com ele? Dessa vez era pessoal, Camus iria se vingar. Recompôs-se e falou:

— Pois bem caro escorpião: espero que tenha gostado disso, pois saiba que não terá o mesmo privilegio duas vezes.

— Ah é? Duvido.

Milo deixou um sorriso safado brotar de seus lábios e inverteu as posições, agora, Milo pressionava Camus contra a pilastra, segurando, com uma mão, as mãos de Camus á cima da cabeça e com a outra apertou o membro do francês, este soltou um gemido rouco, o que deixou o escorpião muito excitado, porém se segurou para não falhar em seu plano. Continuou a estimulá-lo, também começou a dar leves chupões no pescoço de Camus, vez que outra, algumas mordidinhas no lóbulo da orelha, deixando o francês arrepiado.

Camus estava tão entregue as carícias de Milo que quando o escorpião se afastou, tentou puxa-lo, mas foi em vão, pois o grego havia saído correndo escadas abaixo. Camus praguejou, não iria dar o gostinho para aquele aracnídeo, peçonhento, desgraçado, inconseqüente, gostoso, sexy, perfeito, (N/A: Miluxo ta com tudo, ele tem que ter cuidado com o ego... XD) em ver ele, Camus de Aquário, descendo as escadas procurando-o para continuar o que havia parado. Não ia mesmo. Tinha seu orgulho e por nada o largaria. Ou será que largaria?

Milo já havia chegado em escorpião. Sabia que se Camus viesse, iria demorar pelo menos uns dez minutos, então resolveu ir tomar um banho, de preferência morno. Ao sair do banheiro, apenas com uma toalha em volta da cintura, foi jogado contra a cama e sentiu alguém em cima de si. Sentiu aproximar-se perto de seu ouvido e sussurrar sensualmente:

— Tem certeza de que irá parar o que estava fazendo?

Dizendo isso mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Milo, descendo para o pescoço, dando leves beijos e vez que outra algumas mordidinhas. Parou e encarou-o nos olhos. Mesmo com pouca claridade, podia ver o brilho nos olhos do escorpião e o sorriso maroto formado em seus lábios.

— Meu Zeus! Eu perdi esse cubo de gelo por tanto tempo, como pude!?

— Cubo de gelo!? – Camus estreitou os olhos, irritado um pouco com o 'carinhoso' apelido. –

— Mas tenho certeza de que isso é superficial, pois pelo jeito deve ser o maior fogo na cama.

Milo inverte a posição, ficando por cima de Camus, entre suas penas. O francês cora com o comentário de Milo, nem podia acreditar que ele, o todo controlado, havia chegado a tal ponto, entretanto, Camus ao descer as escadas até chegar a escorpião, havia colocado os pensamentos em ordem e sabia que nem havia começado, para 'chegar a tal ponto'.

— E então amour, decidido?

Milo alargou o sorriso ao escutar aquela palavrinha, que tanto ansiava em escutar.

— Decidir? Sobre?

— Sobre o que vai fazer comigo. – Camus não pode evitar em deixar um sorriso malicioso tomar conta de sua face – (N/A: Hm... Dá para imaginar Camus fazendo isso o.ô)

— Hm... Definitivamente, você é gostoso demais para eu desperdiçar mais uma noite se quer. Decidi o que vou querer e quero meu premio agora. Já esperei tempo suficiente.

Assim que acabou a frase, Milo começa a despir lentamente o aquariano, este por sua vez, não impôs resistência alguma, quando o escorpião estava prestes a tirar a última peça de roupa, ambos escutam alguém, do outro lado da porta, que provavelmente, havia tropeçado em algo que o escorpião havia deixado jogado para depois, se lembrasse (N/A: ou seja, nunca XD), colocar no lugar. Milo olhou para Camus e suspirou. Irado, abriu uma fresta da porta de seu quarto, e qual não é sua surpresa ao avistar Aiolia massageando sua cabeça, sentado, pois havia batido-a contra o chão ao cair. Bufou, saiu de seu quarto, com apenas a calça, ficando de frente para o leão, resolveu logo por um fim naquela situação.

— O que quer aqui Aiolia!? Não percebe que as pessoas as vezes estão ocupadas demais para lha ajudar em algo?

Milo não gritou por pouco, controlou-se ao máximo. O leão, olhou para o escorpião irritado, como aquele inseto podia falar consigo daquele jeito?!

— Oras seu escorpião vê como fala comigo! Vim aqui com toda a minha boa vontade te dar um recado e ainda por cima me recebe assim!? Ah claro, sem contar no tombo que levei agora a pouco por causa dessas suas tralhas espalhadas pela casa de escorpião inteira!

Milo respirou muito fundo, não iria deixar aquele protótipo de leão o incomodar, não aquela noite.

— Fale logo então.

— Athena disse que amanhã será você que treinará os novos cavaleiros e que não adiantava reclamar.

— COMO É QUE É!? ARGH! AQUELA DEUSA DE MEIA TIGELA, AMANHÃ ERA A MINHA, MINHA FOLGA!

Aiolia recuou um passo, pelo jeito a paciência de Milo havia se esvaído totalmente, resolveu ir embora logo, antes que sobrasse para ele. Não conseguiu nem dar mais um passo para trás que Milo o chamou.

— Espere Aiolia.

O leonino olhou receoso pra Milo, que o encarou furioso.

— Por acaso nada disso tem haver com você não é? Ou será que tem?

Aiolia congelou. Se Milo soubesse que era ele quem iria treinar os novatos no dia seguinte e que tinha pedido uma folga adiantada para sair com Marin, com certeza não viveria até encontrar sua amada.

— Err... Mas é claro que não Milo!

Aiolia falou convicto, Milo acabou convencido, mas mesmo assim desconfiando de algo.

— Tudo bem, mas escute: Se eu souber que o responsável disso era VOCÊ, juro que o acerto com todas as quinze agulhas escarlates.

— Não se preocupe Milo, sua folga vai ser devolvida, tenho certeza. E aposto que isso esta acontecendo por uma boa causa. Pense, você pode estar ajudando alguém perdendo a sua folga.

— Isso está dando a entender que você, Aiolia, é o causador de todos os meus problemas de amanhã.

— Já disse que não Milo. Agora, estou indo. Não era você que estava ocupado?

Aiolia consegue desviar a conversa. O que fez Milo esquecer completamente o assunto e lembrar-se de quem estava em seu quarto e o esperando.

— Boa viajem e não se atreva mais a voltar hoje!

Milo empurrava Aiolia para longe da porta de seu quarto, assim que o escorpião o viu indo embora, voltou para o quarto. Entrando no quarto, não deu tempo para que o aquariano o impedisse, pulou em cima da cama. Milo já havia retirado sua calça e agora ambos estavam seminus, Milo não agüentando mais esperar e Camus um pouco incerto, quanto se isso era o melhor a se fazer. O escorpião não queria mais esperar, avançou sobre Camus, ficando por cima, atacando sua boca, logo passou para o pescoço, dando algumas mordidas, desceu mais um pouco parando nos mamilos do aquariano, distraindo-se ali. Enquanto Camus arranhava, com vontade as costas de Milo, deixando escapar alguns gemidos, o que fazia o escorpião ficar ainda mais louco para ter aquele francês. Retiraram o restante das roupas de seus corpos, o grego desceu do pescoço e parou novamente num dos mamilos do francês, ficando distraído por alguns minutos nessa região, logo, desceu mais um pouco, arranhando propositalmente o peitoral definido e musculoso do homem abaixo de si, olhou para cima e viu-o ofegante e levemente corado, olhou para baixo e viu sua ereção pedindo por auxilio e o fez, abocanhou por completo o membro do aquariano, o qual não deixou de soltar um gemido de satisfação. Parou logo e sobre protestos de Camus, mas tão logo começou a prepará-lo. Começou a penetrá-lo com um dedo, em seguida com um segundo, ao julgar que já estava bom o suficiente, Milo, posiciona-se entre as pernas de Camus, e começa a penetrá-lo. Os movimentos de inicio são lentos, mas se intensificam a cada segundo. O aquariano entrelaçou suas pernas na cintura do grego, fazendo com que Milo pudesse entrar totalmente dentro de si, ambos gemiam e diziam coisas desconexas, estavam num momento de puro prazer, Milo saia por completo de dentro de Camus e novamente voltava para dentro. Camus segurava-se fortemente contra o escorpião, este, beijou-o com sofreguidão, um beijo selvagem, mas a cima de tudo apaixonado. Não demorou para que Milo sem interromper o beijo, agarrasse o membro de Camus, começando a fazer movimentos, na mesma velocidade que entrava e saia de dentro do aquariano. Apartaram o beijo, encararam-se por alguns minutos até o momento em que ambos chegam no clímax, soltando um gemido. Milo encosta sua cabeça no peito de Camus, que ainda o abraçava, com os olhos semi-abertos e com a respiração entre cortada, Milo finalmente resolve quebrar o silencio:

— Eu te amo Camus.

O francês não ficou surpreso, já sabia disso e acabou por descobrir o que ele mesmo sentia. Não havia como evitar, também o amava, desde quando ocorrera o primeiro beijo entre eles e isso não havia como mudar. Camus afagou os cabelos de Milo e num sussurro falou:

— Je't Aime Milo.

Milo levanta-se e encara o aquariano, com um sorriso bobo estampado em sua face, Camus deixa um leve sorriso também tomar conta de seus lábios. Mas logo, o sorriso inocente de Milo torna-se um de pura malicia.

— Eu não disse que você iria vir atrás de mim?

Camus fuzila-o com o olhar. O escorpião vai para o lado e puxa o aquariano para perto.

— Acho que certas coisas nunca mudam.

Milo olhou-o interrogativo.

— Como assim?

Camus ajeita-se melhor nos braços de Milo.

— Simples, você sempre tem o que quer.

O grego abraça o francês possessivamente.

— Tem razão, nada é impossível para mim, Milo de Escorpião. Principalmente quando o meu francesinho está no meio.

Camus dá um sorriso de canto, já com os olhos fechados e aproveitando o carinho e o abraço que recebia. Milo acaba por fazer o mesmo e adormecendo junto com Camus, esquecendo tudo a sua volta e apenas sentindo toda a felicidade que o envolvia por estar ao lado do Seu Camus.

**N/A:** Para variar, não revisei, Gemini Sakura não toma jeito u.u"

_**Façam uma Bakawriter Feliz, Deixem Reviews!**_


End file.
